Charmed: The Introduction
by Mutinous Phantom
Summary: This is set inbetween series' 6 and 7. From Paige's POV. Prue comes back in an unexpected way to meet the family. Enjoy!: COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

Well, hello everyone out there! My name is Dan and I am a charmed fan, not a crazy can't live without it fan, but one that watches the new episodes like a religion. Well, I will just set the scene a little.

It is basically set after season six and before season seven. Phoebe has longer hair, (why did she cut it off!!!!!!) and Paige is still working at the magic school. This story is from Paige's POV, because, well, you'll see why. I don't want to ruin a plot a lot but I will say that PRUE is in it. Let's get started shall we?

NOTE: NOT MY CHARACTERS, OWNED BY (DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW BUT THEM).....

**PROLOGUE**

Paige ran her fingers through her long dark hair. It was something she did when she was nervous, and now definitely qualified as one of those times. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Trying to see if she could find any answers there, but she couldn't. _Why am I always so paranoid?_ She thought sadly.

Piper and Phoebe's father was here. She had met him before and liked him a lot, but she always felt nervous around him, as if he thought that she had replaced Prue. Although he said he did not blame her for the incident, and actually thanked her for bringing a bit of life back to the family, she definitely got the distinct feeling that she was not wanted around him.

She was careful never to let this show, as it may offend Phoebe and Piper, but now she had to be even more careful, thanks to Phoebe's newest power of empathy_. Not that she would use it on me...._ Her paranoid mind was beyond reason. Looking quickly to see if there were any creases in her sleeveless white dress, she exited the room and bounded down the intricately carved oak stairs.

Phoebe and Piper were already there, dressed in their best to impress their father. Phoebe was holding the blond haired Wyatt in her arms, Piper holding her newborn bay son in her arms. The feeling of being unwanted intensified as she reached the small group waiting for Victor to arrive. She smiled at her sisters nervously and gave Wyatt a little kiss on the cheek that earned a small giggle from the one year old boy.

Paige did not try and join in to her sisters' conversation and only answered when spoken to. No doubt her sisters noticed how nervous she was, but they did not press the subject.

All too soon, the telltale sound of a car approaching broke the silence that had formed in the entrance to the grand manor house that belonged to the three women. Deciding to try and make the atmosphere a little friendlier, she dared to ask the question on her mind.

"Where is Leo?" She asked in a tense voice to her oldest sister. Phoebe gave her warning look, but Piper did not seemed that unfazed by the question. Her face remained neutral and answered in a somewhat hollow tone. "I don't know, he said he needed to think."

Paige could tell by the lack of a proper answer that she shouldn't pursue the subject. Deciding to have a talk with her sister later, she focused on the footsteps approaching the door.

As her sisters were holding the next generation of their family, she decided it was her job to open the door. Hoping beyond all hope that Victor did not have a new demon wife with him, she plastered on a fake smile and opened the door to greet him.....

Well, there you go; I know it is short but is a prologue. There will be a longer Chapter next, I promise. I love hearing reviews, so if you have the time, please do so. Until next time, Bye!!! :-)

Dan


	2. Chapter One

Thank you everyone for your nice reviews, I'll try not to disappoint with this chapter. You should know, it takes me a while to update because I have two stories going at one time!

Well, anyway, let's start shall we?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Paige felt a little better when she opened the door and found Victor alone on the doorstep. "Hi, Victor, nice to see you." Paige said in a happy tone, not at all like her own voice. Victor smiled at her, but she could tell that he didn't really want to see her.

However, her thoughts came to an abrupt end, when she found Wyatt in her arms and Phoebe running over to greet her father. Paige prevented herself from gagging, but it was a close battle.

Without even so much as a warning, Phoebe snatched Wyatt from her arms and replaced them with Victor's suitcases. Wearing an expression that could scare the Source himself, she departed from the room, stomping up the great oak staircase.

She unceremoniously dumped the suitcases on the bed in the guest bedroom. _Well, nice to know what they think of me.... _She tried to stop herself from thinking along those lines. _He has a new grandson, give him a break_, but no matter how hard she tried to calm herself, the uncharacteristically ugly look was still pronounced on her pale face.

She took as much time as she dared going back downstairs. Luckily, when she reached the bottom step, there was no sight of the happy family. Just then, Phoebe's fake laugh came from the solarium, no doubt answering to one of Victor's lame jokes.

Conceding defeat, she walked along to the beautiful room.

She was standing in the doorway for about five minutes and still no one noticed her, deciding to just sit down, she threw herself on her favourite comfy chair.

For the first time in the evening, Paige felt happy, well not happy but content enough to not have a scowl present on her face anymore. She knew it couldn't last, and it didn't.

"Paige, do you mind getting up, that's Dad's seat." Paige fell out of her happy state as soon as those words came out of Piper's mouth. Trying hard not to scowl, she got up and put on a smile that looked more like a smirk.

Afterwards, when Paige reflected on this evening, she thought this was where she lost it. Two words from Victor would have saved her sisters to cover Wyatt's and Chris' ears. Two words could have stopped Victor from trying to calm downed a pissed of witch. These two words were, THANK YOU!!

Anger fuelled through her like poison. Her sisters seemed to have gotten the warning so Phoebe quickly said, "Is there anything you would like to say to Paige, Daddy?"

Paige stared expectantly at Victor. He did not seem at all put out with Paige's angry patches on her usual pale complexion. The fact that her hair stood on end.

He opened his mouth and said, "Could you pass me Chris' bottle?"

Paige quickly registered Phoebe bracing herself against a sofa for the outburst burning in Paige's throat. Piper quickly protected her children's ears. Victor smiled and opened his hands expectantly.

"YOU WHAT?!?" She screamed at the top of her voice. The anger of being taken for granted and being the fifth wheel was keeping her outburst going.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN, YOU...YOU...? I DO NOT KNOW WHY SOMEONE COULD STAND BEING AROUND YOU, YOU IGNORANT..." (A.N. I think I will stop here because this is where the swearing starts, lol!"

Paige stormed out of the room and braced herself against the banister of the stairs. She then heard Victor's voice, "Was it something I said?"

Stomping once again, up the stairs she tried to reach the sanctity of her room. The calm, the place where she could collect her thoughts. She was about three steps away when someone came up behind her. She turned on the spot and saw Phoebe standing there.

She noticed that Phoebe was looking wary, as if afraid that she was going to shout at her to. The sight made her slightly ashamed, but not enough to make her start apologising for her actions.

"Look, Phoebe, don't come up her trying to make me go back down there, I mean what I said, and I don't want to be in the same room with him." She thought her sister would understand, as they were kindred spirits in trouble making. The problem was she didn't.

"That is my father you are talking about, now you go down there and apologise for your behaviour." Phoebe was nearly as incensed as she was. The problem being that no one had really seen Paige in such a rage before, therefore Phoebe had no idea what was coming her way.

Paige didn't hold her anger back, being a charmed one meant displaying your feelings. "You are as bad as him, I am sick of not being treated with respect, being treated like a part of this family. I can't stay in a house like this. Goodbye."

With that famous last comment, she sprinted down the stairs, sending a startled Victor flying, and ran out of the house without looking back once.

She only stopped when she came to her favourite hideout, a park she used to go to when she was little. She always found the trees, the wildlife and the stars above her relaxing. Sitting down on the grass, she contemplated the evening's events. _Well, I should have controlled my temper and kept out of there way, they were obviously preoccupied with Chris. _

She started to feel ashamed of her actions, now that she had calmed down. She sat there for a long time, starting to shiver from the night cold that touched her bare arms. After a while, the drowsiness consumed her and she dazed off.

She had no idea how long she was asleep, but by the time he she woke up she could tell it was the early hours of the morning. Feeling like her feet were about to drop of from the cold, she stood up, smoothing out the creases in her now ruined dress.

She started to walk to the toilets, figuring she should make herself a little presentable.

The women's toilets were not that inviting. The brown tiles walls and floors were in need of a clean, tissues littered the floor. The smell of urine made you want to cut of your nose. Gagging, she went in front of the smeared mirror.

Her hair was sticking up all over the place. Tear lines travelled down her face. She cupped some water in her hands and started to wash her face. She ran her fingers through her in an attempt to tame it.

Still feeling unclean, she decided to give up and head for home. The grass was covered in ice by now, and her breath clouded her vision. The cold was unbearable. After about five minutes, she reached the end of the park.

Her attention was captured by a women pleading with two men on the edge of the street beyond. She ran over to them, hoping to sort out the situation.

As she grew closer, she could see that the men were trying to mug her. She started to yell at the attackers, telling them to clear off and leave the girl alone. It was only then she noticed one of them had a gun.

The next few seconds seemed like an eternity, the man aimed the gun at the woman and fired, the sound piercing her eardrums. Gasping at her failure of helping and saving the woman, she sprinted and knocked the man to the floor.

She looked up in time to see the other man clear off. Kneeling, she checked the pulse of the attacker, seeing that he was unconscious. Letting the tiredness wash over her for a second time, she collapsed to the ground. Allowing the deep red of the woman's blood to stain her ruined dress.

Sorry if it got rubbish towards the end, it was the only ending that allowed me to be in the hospital for the next chapter. I know it is quite short, but it is longer than the prologue. Well, please review; by all means tell me where to improve. I don't mind!!! I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I liked writing it.

Till, next time,

Dan.


	3. Chapter Two

Well, hello again, two updates in the same day is VERY good for me!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially to charmed-greek, who had added me to her favourite author and story list!!! I do try and make my chapters long, it's just hard to think of a way to keep everyone interested to the very last word, which I try to do!!! But I will try to make them longer....

So, here we go again!

**CHAPTER TWO**

She was covered in blood; its red stains were washing over her. She felt dirty contaminated. She rolled onto her side and snapped her eyes open. She was met by the view of a white room and a bright white light.

Willing herself not to panic, she sat up and saw she was in a hospital room. Relaxing only slightly, she looked down at herself. She was wearing a green nightdress given to her. She still had dirt on her arms, and a quick run through her hair made her realise that she needed a comb, fast.

Glancing to her left, she noticed an open door that led into a bathroom, including a shower. Thinking that no one would mind if she freshened up a little, she slid out from under the white sheets, and walked into the clinically white room.

The warm water was exactly what she needed. It seemed to purify her skin against the horrors of the previous night. _That poor girl_, Paige thought to herself, as she lathered up her thick, brown hair. _I should have been able to save her_, she thought sadly.

After a further ten minutes of clearing away all the impurities from her body, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around herself and another one in a turban style around her head.

Walking back into her room, she went in search of some clothes. After five minutes of useless searching, she noticed a cupboard on the opposite side of the room. Deciding to look inside, she went over and opened the white door. Inside, neatly folded was hospital issue white trousers and tee shirt.

After checking she was dry, she slipped on her new clothes and went back down to sit on the bed.

After looking in the various drawers in her bedside table, she managed to find a free comb. Looking up at the pathetic excuse for a comb, she sighed and ran it through her now dry hair.

Thinking she would have another rest, she slid back into the clean white sheets and closed her eyes, thinking about the previous night.

She did not know how long she slept, but as she awoke, fully rested, she noticed the sky outside her window as a pinkish, orange, telling her that it was dusk. She could hear voices outside her door. She quickly sat up and made herself presentable.

Just as she grabbed a health magazine from her bedside table, the door flew open, and in came, dishevelled and tired, Phoebe and Piper. It was clear that they had about as much sleep last night as she had. Paige could also tell that they had been at the hospital all day. The thought made a smile creep onto her face, giving her already beautiful features a natural glow.

They seemed surprised that she was awake, but she couldn't really think about much more because she was enveloped in a bone breaking hug. "I'm so sorry Paige" Phoebe said in a muffled voice, due to the fact that she was crushed by her older sister. "When we saw the blood, we feared the worst." Piper added in a strange emotional voice that Paige rarely heard. Her older sister was usually cool headed in all situations, and liked to keep her emotions under control.

It took a while to figure out what they meant by the 'blood'. Finally, Paige realised that the blood from the woman must have leaked onto her as she passed out. She shivered at the thought.

Deciding to fix things between them, Paige said, "I'm sorry I took off like that, I was just so mad, and it was over little things that... well, I'm really sorry guys, can you forgive me?"

Finally breaking the embrace, and allowing Paige to breathe, her sisters both nodded and whispered words of comforting. Paige spent no time in asking the question that was heavy on her heart.

"The woman, did she survive?" Paige heart skipped a beat as she saw her sisters give each other a look that seemed to prove her worst fears.

"She's dead? Why couldn't I save her? I...I..." Paige couldn't believe she allowed an innocent woman to die. It's all my thought, she said to herself, as tears, once again rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

Piper and Phoebe both gave words of comfort; they both knew how hard it was to lose an innocent.

After about ten minutes of this, Victor came in with her nephews. He placed Wyatt at the end of her bed, and he placed Chris in her arms. She watched as Wyatt crawled over to her, putting a hand on her cheek, as if to comfort her. "Aww, you guys are so sweet." She whispered, more to herself than the smiling persons that were Phoebe, Piper and Victor. She glanced up at Victor and mouthed the words 'Thank You.'

The room was in peaceful silence, only interrupted by the comforting sounds of Chris in Paige's arms. Knowing it couldn't last, a person entered the room, without knocking.

This rude entrance made Piper give a disapproving look to a man that turned out to be Daryl, a police Inspector and an old friend. They had not seen him in a while, since he told them that he was not going to help them anymore, that he would not keep their secret. For Daryl knew that they were witches. He also knew that was how his old partner, Andy had died.

"Miss Matthews" He said, without acknowledging the others. Paige gave a slight nod and answered in a cold voice. "How may I help you inspector?" Daryl did not look at her at all. He did not see Phoebe look at him in mistrust, or Victor's confused expression.

"I need you to tell me what happened." He said his brown face passive. Paige had been expecting this. "Well, to put it bluntly, I was coming home from the park, where I spent most of the evening, as I exited I saw a dispute on the street involving two men and a woman. Thinking I could help, I ran over to them. It was then I realised that one of the men had a gun..."

Her voice cracked with emotion at that point, but she willed herself on, thinking it was the least that she could do, putting the man responsible for the woman's death to justice.

"I couldn't do anything, it was too quick. I tackled the man with the gun, but the other sprinted off. I lost consciousness and woke up here." Paige finished her story and looked up at the man who was once a very close friend.

He finished writing notes and murmured something about the man being in custody. After rushed thanks, he left the room, clearly not wanting to be in the room any longer than he had too.

Still, radiating displeasure, it took a while to realise that Chris was crying, she handed the baby over to Victor, who worked hard to calm him down. Phoebe and Piper were too lost in their own worlds to notice the small discussion that she and Victor were now having.

"I'm sorry for my immature behaviour last night; I just hope you can forgive me." Paige said, hoping that he would accept her apology.

He looked at her and smiled, "Paige, it is okay, I should have treated you better. Trust me I know what it is like to be left out. Can you forgive me?" He asked her looking at her with affectionate eyes. Paige allowed a smile to creep onto her features as well. "Let's just say we are both sorry and forgive each other." She said laughing. He laughed too, and just then she appreciated that he was a good father and grandfather. "I like that!" He said, and the two embraced gently.

She looked over Victor's shoulder and noticed Phoebe and Piper smiling at the two of them. She then sat back up and held Wyatt close.

The door opened a second time, this time presenting a Greek doctor, who had a note board that he was peering over to look at Paige. "Good, you are awake. We would just like to run a few tests, just to make sure that you are okay, and then you will be free to leave. I will suggest that you rest for a couple of days."

Paige nodded and the others left the room, leaving her and the doctor alone. He started to make a blood sample which caused tears to form in her eyes. "So, been a doctor long?" She asked, trying to make some small talk. "Don't talk, I am trying to concentrate." Was all the answer she got. _Good looks, lousy personality, and the reason why I don't go for looks alone_, she thought to herself.

She did not try to make conversation as the doctor ran the tests. She didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't question it. After about fifteen minutes, the doctor decided to break the silence. "Well, that's you done, you are free to go, and by the way, I am sorry if I was rude, it's been a stressful day." He smiled at her, causing her to melt on the spot. "I believe in second chances." She said. _How cheesy is that? _She said to herself, but the doctor didn't mind.

He smiled and left the room, leaving Paige immobile for about five minutes. It was when Phoebe cam through the door, did she come back to the real world.

"Here sweetie, I brought you some clothes." She said, brushing away a strand that was hanging over her eye.

"Thanks, Phoebs, I'll be out a minute." Paige said to her older sister, as she walked into the bathroom. She dressed her self quickly, noticing that Phoebe had given her favourite red dress to wear, I'll thank her later, she thought, ash she did her hair up in a simple ponytail.

She slipped on some red shoes that Phoebe had given her, and walked out of the room to the foyer. She was greeted by a smiling Piper, who explained she had signed all of Paige's papers, and that Victor had taken her nephews to the car.

Once again, she did not join in her sister's conversation as they walked out into the now dark night, just as cold as the previous. She quickly bolted into the SUV, and buckled herself in.

The drive home was uneventful, and she amused herself by tickling Wyatt, who was glad to have his Auntie Paige back.

After about twenty minutes drive, the black car rolled into Halliwell Manor's drive way. She bounced up the steps, looking forward to feeding her starving stomach. She opened the door and caught sight of a woman talking to Leo.

She readied herself for battle as the woman turned around, her long, glossy hair, turning with her. She had piercing blue eyes, and a pale complexion very much like her own.

She did not need Phoebe's audible gasp, or Piper's whisper to recognise the profile she had seen in so many pictures.

_Prue._

There, hope you liked it; it is the longest chapter in the story so far. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter that should be up in a day or two, unless I want to do it tonight. Anyway, please review, I love haring from you, and until next time, see y'all later!!

Dan


	4. Chapter Three

Thank you so much for all of the reviews!!!! I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger, (smiles evilly), it had to be done. So as my way of saying thank you and sorry, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Paige stood there, frozen in shock.

_Prue, but she's dead? _Paige couldn't think straight, and judging by Piper and Phoebe's frozen form, neither could they.

Minutes passed like this staring. Eventually Prue stepped towards them, making Paige take an involuntary step backwards. She somehow did not trust her older sister. After all, they had never met before, and all of sudden here she was, standing in the middle of their hall, like it was perfectly normal.

Paige felt a stab of annoyance as Prue walked straight passed her and stood in front of Piper and Phoebe. Knowing she should feel happy for them, she ignored the stab of emotion, and smiled as Prue embraced her younger sisters.

Uncharacteristically, Phoebe started to cry. If Paige had thought of this situation, she would have imagined that Piper would be the one to start crying. Piper, however, was to busy hugging her sister to care.

"We thought we lost you." Phoebe whispered, before dissolving once again into tears. It kept all of Paige's self control to prevent herself from rolling her eyes.

_Why am I being so cruel, they thought they lost someone they grew up with, give them a beak!!! _She thought to herself, although she knew she was only acting like this because once again she felt like the fifth wheel, the unwanted one, now that Prue was back.

_Stop it Paige_, she told herself sternly, _now she is back, do you really think they are just going to say, thanks Paige, nice knowing ya?!? _

She snapped back to the present as soon as Victor walked in the door, with Piper's sons under each arm. Paige immediately stepped forward and took them from him, thinking that he would accidentally drop them in shock as soon as he saw his 'dead' daughter.

Victor looked up to smile at her, which she returned, grateful for some attention. He looked at me, and then he saw Prue standing next to me.

If they had said anything, Paige couldn't hear it under their embrace and their tears. Wyatt shifted in her arms, so she kissed him on the cheek, like she usually did, which resulted in his usual giggle.

Prue looked up as she heard the giggle. She walked over to Paige. She felt like she was being introduced to the queen or something. Her wait was over; she was going to meet her older sister that Phoebe and Piper admired so much. The classic mix of brains and beauty.

Or so she thought. The raven haired woman walked straight up to her and totally ignored her. Prue took Wyatt and Chris into her arms and talked to them. "I've been watching you for so long, Piper they are so beautiful." She said as tears came into her eyes. Paige stood expectantly, glancing at the older woman, expecting some acknowledgement.

Except none came. Paige felt anger course through her. Anger at being neglected and ignored, again. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the house.

Luckily, her senses returned to her as she reached the bottom step. She sat down, her dress spilling behind her. She started to play with her long dark ponytail as she heard someone come down the steps to her.

She quickly hid the tears rolling down her cheeks and stared up at the intruder to her thoughts. She was met by the concerned face of Piper.

The older woman sat down next to her, pulling an arm around her younger sister's bare shoulders. Paige looked at her expectantly, not trying to hide her tears anymore.

Piper started to speak in a motherly tone that she reserved for Paige when she felt upset. Although Paige had always felt closer to Phoebe, Piper and she had an understanding deeper than hers and Phoebe's headstrong attitude.

"Paige, I know that it is hard for you to be left out like this, it's just that we thought we had lost her, and now she's back, it's like, well, a dream come true. She is the most wonderful sister on the earth, or so to speak, she did not mean to ignore you."

Piper spoke in a calm voice as she tried to wipe away her tears. Paige barely felt the intrusion to her skin.

"But how did she come back? I am that unnoticeable that I can't even get a hello?" Paige demanded answers from her older sister, but they both knew that Paige's emotions had finally caught up with her.

Piper did not speak, she just held Paige close. She felt safe in her older sister's embrace, and she cried herself until she found she could cry no more. "Thanks, sis." Paige whispered as she held on to Piper. Her older sister merely kissed her forehead and dragged her to her feet.

"Now come, we have a lot to talk about." She said to her. Feeling slightly happier, Paige followed.

Piper mentioned something about cooking a reunion dinner, as Prue had said she would explain everything after she had some food. Paige was not that bothered by this, because it gave her time to have a deep telexing bath, to calm her frail nerves.

She eventually got out and went in search for some clothes in her wardrobe. _Well, I'm not going to bother wearing something posh if Prue didn't even notice me in that dress of Phoebe's. _She eventually picked some hip hugging black trousers and a corset like blue top that had a very elegant feel, even if it prevented her from breathing properly.

_I am not nervous_, she realised as she applied her make up and combed her hair, deciding to leave it down. She sat there for a while, contemplating the hour or so ahead of her, looking forward to hearing Prue's story.

She opened her bedroom door and found herself face to face with her 'deceased' sister. She couldn't think of what to say, she just stood there staring at her. "Hi, I'm Paige" she said eventually, feeling like a complete idiot. The older woman smiled and walked past her into her room.

_Well, that was rude_, she thought annoyed. She crossed her arms as the older woman looked through her drawers. "And what are you doing, looking through my stuff?" She demanded, not caring about being rude.

Prue stood up and said slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a child, "Yeah, this is my room, or at least it was until you took over it. By the way, who are you really; all Phoebe said was to ask you?"

Paige ignored her sister's tone and decided to talk in a patronizing tone like her, "Well, your mum fooled around with her white lighter, got pregnant, had me and dumped me at a local church." She said it all rather quickly, and had to draw for breath at the end.

Prue walked over to her and slapped her across the face, saying: "How dare you talk about my mother like that!"

Now Paige was royally pissed off. She started to hit her older sister, saying things like, "Well, I never compared to you, I am always the fifth wheel, at least now you are paying attention to me!"

The door to Paige's room flung open for a second time, the girl looked up through each others arms and various limbs to see Phoebe and Piper standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Sisters, what are you doing?" Phoebe said, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice of using that term. Paige stood back from the older woman and brushed her hair out of her face, giving her a look of dislike that Prue returned with as much intensity as her.

Their sisters dragged them down the oak stairs and into the dining room where a lovely meal was prepared and ready. Victor sat at the head of table. Piper sat next to Leo, Phoebe opposite them sitting next to Wyatt and Prue, which left Paige to sit next to Leo.

Paige ate her meal in silence, all the time throwing evils at Prue who was sitting opposite her. Prue glared at her as often as she could but Prue was laughing about hearing all of the events that had happened.

Paige was only half listening to Phoebe talking and kept her eyes down at her plate. She didn't feel that hungry, but she ate it, knowing it would hurt Piper's feelings if she did not.

Victor seemed to be the only one really enjoying the meal, he laughed and joked and tried to get Paige to join the conversation as much as possible.

As soon as the plates were cleared, and they were all sipping coffee, Phoebe asked the question that had been burning on everyone's mind. "So Prue, tell us everything, we must know!" Paige looked up at this point, abandoning her thought of how to throw her coffee over Prue and make it look like an accident.

Prue looked up, throwing Paige a dirty look as she did so, which caused anger to burn inside of her_. Considering how much I wanted to meet her, I would rather she stayed dead_, Paige was ashamed at the thought, but she hadn't realised her sister was such a cow.

"I'll tell you, as long as little miss perfect here goes away." Prue said, causing Paige to stand up, fuming. Piper cut in before Paige could utter the word that sounded surprisingly like the word 'witch' for the whole family to hear.

"She stays, Prue, she is your sister." Prue nodded at Piper's warning comment, but still gave Paige a mistrustful look. "Don't worry; I'll try not to laugh at your tale." Paige said sarcastically. She gave Victor an apologetic look, as if to say sorry for her actions.

Following Prue into the solarium, she smirked at would no doubt be the stupidest story she had ever heard.....

Well there it is, I was going to tell Prue's long tale, but I decided against it, feeling that I would finish on a bit of warped humour. Thank you for reading, please review, more coming soon, expect a talky beginning to the next chapter.....

Dan


	5. Chapter Four

Well, I must say I was amused at everyone's reviews (by the way thank you!!). Some people think Paige is mean and others Prue. Both have got a point really, but I might add, try and be in Prue's shoes and realise that someone has taken over your room, put all her stuff in and claims to be your half sister. I think even Prue would lose her cool over that.

I'm sorry if I offended anyone though, I was just trying to have bit of a comical cat fight, because the story gets more serious from now. So, I'll stop talking and start the chapter shall, I?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Paige sat down in the solarium, opposite Prue. She looked into her older sister's eyes briefly before staring defiantly at the white wall.

Piper and Phoebe sat down next to each other on a sofa, with Wyatt and Chris in their laps. Victor and Leo sat on another sofa next to Paige.

Paige ran her fingers through her hair and looked back at Prue. _Come on Prue; make this story good, I am tired...._

Everyone in the room was staring at the 'meant to be dead' woman. Prue did not seem at all put off at everyone's unflattering staring, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it. _Odd_, Paige thought.

Prue brushed her hair out of her face and looked back at the group. The silence in the room was tangible, the tension even thicker. Prue seemed to notice this, so she started to talk.

"Well, as you all know, Shax was the reason for my death." Phoebe made an incoherent noise. _Great_, Paige thought, _we are only one sentence in and she is already interrupting_, luckily for her however, Prue seemed to understand this noise that had come from Phoebe.

"Yes Phoebe, I did die, I am still dead, and there is no denying that." Prue said in a sad voice. Paige was a little confused at these words, but she felt a little bit of compassion radiate from her to hear the sadness in her sister's voice. Some of this compassion must have showed on her face, because Prue looked at her, and for the first time since they met, she had not looked at her like she was something smelly Phoebe had stepped in.

"Yes, my death was painful. It hurt to leave you guys, to miss out on so many things." Prue glanced at Paige, Chris and Wyatt at this comment. Paige smiled at her older sister, hoping to put her at ease.

_Maybe she is not that bad after all_, she thought to herself.

Prue continued after a minute or two of silent reflection. "The last thing I expected was to awake again. I'm sure you would be too if you were dead and then woke up." At these words, Paige let out a small laugh that was quickly silenced by the looks on Piper's face.

To rectify her small mistake, she addressed Prue, "Sorry, I meant no disrespect." Prue smiled at her, Piper let out a sigh of relief.

Prue continued to talk, this time a little easier than she had done before.

"The place I woke up in was like no other, it was bright white, and there was a cloaked person talking to me. He said stuff like I was dead, but it was not the end. I still had a destiny to fulfil. I admit I was a little annoyed, I mean I was dead, I could never do anything anymore, see my sisters, go shopping..." Paige laughed at that comment again, this time to be joined with Victor.

_I'm glad he is not freaking out_, she thought to herself.

Her attention was brought back to the room as Prue started to speak again. "Yes, I wasn't really listening; I lost patience and a saw a face I recognised. A face I had seen everyday for ages. It was the face of my sister's husband, Leo."

All faces turned towards Leo, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Paige gave a wary glance at Piper, to see how she was taking this information. Piper's brown eyes were contracted to tiny slits, and her mouth kept twitching, like she really wanted to yell her head off.

Paige was about to say something when comprehension dawned on her. Again, her emotions must have been easy to recognise in her face because Phoebe spoke to her. "Paige honey, what is it?" Her older sister asked, trying to distract Piper.

Piper looked at her and nodded in encouragement. _God, I hope I'm right about this_, she thought, praying to every deity she could think of. Her voice seemed to fail her, but she decided to take the plunge.

"Y...Y...Your a whitelighter!?!" She managed to say.

Her words seemed to shock everyone in the room. Phoebe stood up so fast, it looked like the seat had just exploded or something. Piper's jaw was so low; it looked like her jaw had been dislocated. Victor gave Paige a thoughtful look and then returned to his quiet state.

Everyone, once again, fixed their eyes on Prue, hoping to find an answer. Prue started to smile. However, a slam made everyone in the room leap up, and forget about the conversation at hand.

Victor grabbed his grandchildren and took them upstairs, just in case. Leo went out to find the source of the noise. This left the four sisters in the room, staring at each other, hoping that the wind slammed the window shut or something of the sort.

Of course the charmed ones never had that kind of luck. Leo came flying back into the room. Literally. He smashed his way through a pain of glass and landed on the lawn outside. Piper screamed and Paige groaned. _We have fixed those panes of glass about fifty times...._

The women watched with anticipation as the attacker stepped into the room. He looked a little like Balthazor, except the tattoos covering his body were a poisonous shade of green. He really was ugly.

Unfortunately, the uglier you were in the demon world, the more powerful you seemed to be. Piper flicked her wrists at the demon, hoping to blow him up. The demon exploded without a struggle. Little bits of the demon fell to the floor.

"Well, that was easy." Phoebe said cheerfully, Paige however was bust studying the remains that had started to move and go back to their original shape. Within moments the demon had reappeared. With an identical one standing next to it. "Crap" Paige said with a voice barely above a whisper.

However, her attention was captured in the battle. The two demons started to throw energy balls at them which Paige was dodging. "Don't kill them, we don't want anymore!" Prue screamed above the racket.

Luckily, Paige had a lot of stress within her, so it was no problem with her to beat the little demon up. She slammed a roundhouse kick into one of the demon's jaw with all the strength she had gained training with Phoebe. To her dismay it did nothing. The demon simply slammed her against the wall.

She lay still for a moment, trying to gather her wits. After a moment she disentangled herself from the remains of a corner table that had unluckily been occupying the wall space that she had slammed into.

She launched herself into the battle again, starting to find something to subdue her opponents with. She backed away from the battle and grasped the first thing her hands lay upon. The remote. With any angry cry, she flung the remote across the room and started to search again for anything that may be of help to her, knocking out to fully grown demons.

At last she found something suitable. A vase full of roses. It may be a bit cliché, but it would still work.

She ran back into the battle and flung herself at the nearest demon. She slammed down the glittering vase on top of the thing's ugly head. Immediately its eyes slid out of focus and it slumped to the floor unconscious. She was grinning triumphantly when she noticed the fist flying at her.

The world immediately went black.

..............

She felt herself coming back to the real world. As she got closer to consciousness, she felt the throbbing pain at the side of head becoming more pronounced.

She snapped her eyes open and was at once greeted by the concerned faces of Phoebe and Prue.

She was confused for about a minute, but then the battle scene came flooding back to her. "Leo..." She rasped, in a very quiet voice. To her surprise it was Prue that answered her. "He is going to be okay, unlike the solarium..."

Paige looked up at the extensive and no doubt expensive damage that had been done to the room.

She sat up and tried to ignore the throbbing pain that was rapping against her skull. She tried to get her mind around the attack. For the third time that evening, someone had read her look.

"The other demon shimmered out as soon as we advanced on him. The other one is still out cold and in the crystal cage." Phoebe said to her, pointing the living room that the housed the knocked out demon. "All thanks to you." Prue said warmly. Paige smiled at her in a thank you for the praise.

The two women helped Paige to her feet, supporting her as she collected her bearings. "We will check the book of shadows; in the meantime you must get some rest." Phoebe said to her, signalling Prue to escort her upstairs.

Prue grabbed her arm and the two wound their way up the staircase. A question still burned on Paige's tired out mind. _Was Prue a whitelighter?_ She decided to ask her again later, as at the moment they seemed to get along.

There is nothing better to bring two sisters together, and then fight a classic battle against evil. Paige smirked at this thought; Prue left her at her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Paige got changed into her pyjamas, nothing on her mind except the inviting comfort of her bed.....

There you go! Did you like it? Please let me know. Pretty Please! Well, the next chapter should be along in a couple of days, until then take it easy!

Dan


	6. Chapter Five

Thank you so much for the reviews! By the way, to charmed-greek (one of my regular reviewers!), Piper was with Leo because he got lasted through the glass. Sorry, I thought I had put that in the story.

Also, I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Greg, who encouraged me to write this story, thank you Greg!

Well, anyway, back to the story, where the plot thickens....

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Even after a full night sleep, Paige felt ill. She had a throbbing headache and she found it hard to focus on anything with her eyes_. Oh well, that's the price for letting your guard down_, she thought miserably to herself. Rubbing her head, she walked to her wardrobe and grabbed a simple blue skirt with a matching top.

She slipped her clothes on and pulled her hair back in a simple braid. She limped over to the door, finding that she had other injuries as well, mainly bruises and aches. _It's a shame whitelighters can't heal internal injuries_, she cursed. She moved down the stairs and walked through to the kitchen, in search of aspirin. Her mind was only focused on the wonderful medicine, and she did not notice that Wyatt was sitting in his arm chair behind her. That is until he decided to start screaming for food.

The sudden noise made Paige hit her head on the open cupboard door, doubling the pain in her skull. She cursed in every language god had given, hoping that Wyatt did not understand Aunty Paige's wide vocabulary.

She only stopped when Piper entered the kitchen to feed her son. Hoping that Piper did not hear her outburst she grabbed the aspirin bottle and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Swallowing the two capsules she gulped down the water, thinking that it would improve matters.

It was then she found out that what she had considered water was actually clear cooking oil. Paige spat out the accursed 'drink' and started to curse again. She grabbed a real bottle of water and tried, to no avail, to eliminate the oily taste in her mouth.

Piper looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing. Infuriated, Paige walked out of the room and into the living room. Collapsing on a sofa, she drew a blanket around herself and waited for the headache to subside.

After about five minutes of this peaceful state, Piper entered carrying a steaming mug of herbal tea and a hot water bottle.

"Piper, you are the most wonderful person ever to grace the planet with your presence." Paige said. Piper smiled at her response and laughed out loud when she slapped the hot water bottle on her head, and begun to drink the tea that not only soothed her mind, but also eliminated the taste of oil.

Piper sat on the sofa next to Paige and drew the blanket around so it covered both of them. _Is she being, well, nicer because now she doesn't think I have replaced Pru_e? Paige didn't like the thought, even though she knew it was true.

Paige didn't really care what made her older sister even closer to her, she was just glad that it had happened. "Piper?" Paige said after a moment. Piper nodded to show that she was listening, "Don't ever put oil in the fridge again, especially not in a water bottle."

Her voice was so sweetly suggestive that even she had to laugh. She got an affirmative from Piper and closed her eyes. It was then she realised that she was still tired. _Maybe a nap would cure my headache, demons can wait...._

..................

Paige woke up when she heard voices from the parlour just outside the living room. She sat up and realised that her headache had subsided a bit, leaving to actually think and not be in pain.

After a few more seconds of gathering herself and dusting away the remnants of sleep, she recognised the voices; they belonged to Leo and Prue.

_That's odd, I didn't think that Leo had regained consciousness yet from the blast,_ her confused thoughts did not improve as she heard their conversation.

"Just do your job and leave without looking back." Leo was saying. She could hear her older sister sobbing, but her hunger for knowledge made her stay put instead of comforting her. Prue said something then but it was indistinguishable from the sobs, or at least to her.

Leo seemed to have heard her as he replied in a comforting tone, "Just tell them truth, they'll understand."

Paige was very confused by this conversation, but then she heard Prue heading for the living room, and she immediately pretended to be asleep. She heard Prue sit down on a couch and try to gather herself.

After a minute or so, Paige pretended to wake up again. With a fake yawn, she looked across at her sister and saw her eyes were red and swollen. Prue looked up at her and tried to smile.

"Are you okay Prue?" Paige asked in a concerned voice. She was about to say 'sweetie' but decided against it, knowing that their 'relationship' was new, and being a social worker had told her to take things slow.

Prue nodded and spoke to her in the calm calculating voice that she remembered. "Yes, I need to talk to you, Dad, Phoebe and Piper." Paige nodded and stood up. She quickly folded the blanket she had been using and smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes.

Paige walked across to the kitchen where she found Piper talking to Leo. She glanced at Leo warily and then talked to Piper directly. "Prue wants to talk to us, meet her in the living room."

Piper looked a little confused and shared a suspicious glance with Leo, but she nodded and smiled at Paige in a distracted way.

Paige left the warm kitchen, feeling slightly confused by her sisters behaviour. She climbed the stairs slowly, smoothing out her dishevelled hair as something to do. She approached the nursery in Piper's bedroom where Wyatt and Chris slept. The room was cramped and would never hold a proper bed, but it was just the right size and had the right feel of cosiness for two young children.

She saw Victor leaning over Chris' cot, watching him sleep. Paige smiled at the image and then went on to talk to the man that was Phoebe's and Piper's father.

"Prue would like to talk to us in the living room." Paige said in a whisper, as to not wake the sleeping children. Victor jumped at hearing Paige's voice but smiled when he realised what she had said.

Smiling to herself, she went to find Phoebe. Seeing that Phoebe's room was empty, she climbed the next set of stairs to the attic.

For a long while, she felt drawn to this room. The wooden surroundings and the endless boxes of heirlooms and objects, the room had a distinct sense of home in it, although Paige had not lived in the house for that long, she felt that this was always her home. It had just taken her awhile to find it.

She glanced at Phoebe, standing over the Book of Shadows with rings under her eyes, her long dark hair looking as dishevelled as Paige's from constant fingers running through it.

"Phoebes?" Paige asked timidly. Phoebe was usually in bad mood after not finding anything for hours in their beloved book. She seemed to take it as a personal insult when the book held no clues to solve anything.

Phoebe looked up and saw Paige. She seemed slightly dazed so Paige talked to her with caution.

"Prue wants to talk to us in the living room. Come on, I'll take you down there, and after that you will get some rest and I will continue looking for the demons in the book."

Phoebe allowed a smile to enter her good looks as she linked her arm into Paige's. "How did you know I had not found the demons?" Phoebe asked as they were walking down the staircase to the ground floor of the house.

Paige laughed and looked at Phoebe with mock seriousness, "Because you always give the book evils when it is useless."

Phoebe laughed at Paige's honesty and the two sisters entered the living room and sat down on the couch that Paige had slept on earlier.

They were joined with Victor next and then Piper and Leo. Once everyone was seated, everyone head turned to look at Prue, who was sitting waiting for everyone.

Prue opened her mouth and started to talk, just as she had done in the solarium. "Well, I know last time we talked we never got around to explaining the truth; I never even told Paige if her theory was right."

Everyone looked at Paige for a second before turning back to the raven haired woman who was speaking. "Was I right?" Paige asked, wondering what would happen if she was.

"No."

Paige felt her stomach drop. She had been so sure, it would all make sense. She glanced up at Prue who was looking sympathetic. She gave Prue an urging look; after all, if she was wrong she deserved to know the truth.

"I am here for a week, to help you to defeat the new Source of all evil."

Paige was even more shocked at these words. There was silence for a while, no one wanted to speak_. I have only just met her, and soon she will be leaving again_, Paige wanted to cry in dismay, but decided that it would make it worse for her two older sisters, who would lose their sister,_ again_.

She looked up and saw that Piper, Phoebe and Victor were all wearing the same looks of upset, knowing that they would have to lose Prue all over again. No one spoke for a long while, it was only when Paige realised the other part of her statement did she realise that things were worse. A lot worse.

"The new Source? Why would we need help for that? We have defeated so many now." She locked eyes with Prue for a moment and understood the meaning under Prue's intense gaze.

"You mean the demon we were up against? The one that duplicates when he dies?"

It was only when these words left Paige's mouth did she realise why they needed as much help as they could get.

"Only a week?" Phoebe said, speaking for the first time since she entered the room. Prue looked at her sister and smiled, although it had no humour in it.

"He will have his coronation in a week."

Everyone but Victor was left horrified at these words, although he had a shrewd idea that this was a big uh-oh for the world.

Piper summed up what was Paige was feeling in two words.

"Oh Dear."

........................

Well, this is not really a cliffhanger is it? It is just an ending with a lot of suspense?

I will update soon, but I have to finish a dreaded Macbeth essay. Shudders. Yes, that is why I wrote this chapter. To stop my mind thinking about the horror that is more commonly called Shakespeare. Whoever says the English like Shakespeare will be personally hunted and killed, okay?!?

Now that you think I am mental I will leave you and just say.

I HATE SHAKESPEARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dan


	7. Chapter Six

I'm back!! After much coursework and revision it is half term, so expect more updates! I have decided that there will not be a sequel to this story, mainly because I feel that it would just ramble on, and basically not be very good. I can't think of a suitable plot for a sequel (SUGGESTION APPRECIATED!) but if I do I can guarantee it will be up as soon as it enters my head.

That's all I have to say, so enjoy the chapter!

**CHAPTER SIX**

Paige's mind seemed fit to burst; she and her sisters had looked at every single spell in the book of shadows and found nothing to help kill their newest threat.

Her head drooped a bit when she realised that it was snowing outside. The winter month of December was usually Paige's favourite time of the year. The hustle of Christmas shopping, children getting excited, but her most favourite thing was the snow. She had always been fascinated by the frozen water, it seemed so mystical to her, so magical...

She snorted at her last thought, causing the silence that had formed to break. _This is magic_, Phoebe looking over the book for about the thousandth time, eyes bloodshot, or Prue sitting with a notepad and pen, doodling, waiting for a piece of knowledge to suddenly enlighten her, or Piper, rummaging though the magic chest, looking for anything that might help them take out their deadliest foe.

No mater how they looked at it, they could not think of how they could defeat someone who doubles himself when killed.

Paige physically jumped from her seat as she heard Phoebe whoop in joy, Prue also stood up quickly, too quickly as she had to steady herself on a chest of drawers beside her.

Everyone's attention was caught as a loud crash came from the corner of the room. The one demon they had managed to knock out was currently residing in the crystal cage, stupidly whamming himself against the magic seal.

Phoebe coughed loudly, and Paige turned to her. "You had news?" Paige prompted her older sister, tugging at the multicolour banded cardigan she slipped on before entering the cold attic.

Phoebe smiled at her, thinking it must be good news, Paige walked over to her. "I've found him!" Phoebe practically shouted, pointing at a withered page in the book.

She walked over to it and was greeted with an accurate during with black and green tattooed monster crowned to be the next source. _Dravenous_ was writing across the top of the page in large spidery writing, giving them the name of the monster they were supposed to kill.

For the others benefit, Paige started to recite the small writing on the page:

"Dravenous is one of the most notorious demons in the underworld, willing to kill fellow demons to rise in the evil order. He has been known to steal the magical powers form magic enlightened beings, although he uses most of his magic to create his most evil trait, duplicating." Paige drew a breath and squinted won at the near impossible to read script. Deciphering the words, she carried on reading:

"The power of duplication is not native to this demon, it is magically induced. There is no known vanquish for this evil demon. Use caution if come into contact... The writing goes on a bit, but I can't read it, it is smudged or something."

Piper looked annoyed and gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh well, we're further then we were." She said, tossing her long brown locks over one shoulder.

Paige's three sisters joined her by the book's podium; all of them were staring at the smudged writing, trying to unlock its secrets. Forming a plan in her mind, Paige started to speak again, "Right Piper, go see the kids, Leo is looking after them, when you've had something to eat, get the book and try and find out what is under the smudge, write a spell if you have to."

Piper looked taken aback by Paige taking the lead, but nodded and smiled gratefully, leaving the room. Paige then turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe, try and right as spell or make a potion that kind of counter acts the, quote 'magically induced' end quote, duplication, I know it is hard but you are the best at that."

Phoebe mock saluted and then walked out of the room, a few seconds later she heard Phoebe's bedroom door shut.

"Right Prue, go talk to Victor, you have not got long here, try and make him understand you will be going soon, and I will go to the magic school, see if they have any thing on Dravenous in their library."

Prue smiled at her, allowing perfect white teeth to show, "You're good at taking the lead." Prue gave her a hug, much like the ones that her foster mother gave her. Paige found that she didn't want to let go of her newly found sister, but she realised that she would have to do it eventually anyway.

Reluctantly, Paige let her go. She watched as her oldest sister walked out of the room, calling Victor at the same time.

Feeling that there was no time like the present, Paige ran down into her bedroom and shut the door.

The calm of the room hit her; it made her feel whole, at home. Snapping herself out of her reverie, she ran towards the closet and grabbed some tight fitting black trousers and a white tank top. Quickly changing into her new clothes, she sprayed herself with deodorant and threw the cardigan back on. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

Admiring her outfit quickly in the mirror, she walked out of the room and started to run towards the wall at the end of the hall.

_I love to do this_, she thought to herself. Just a moment before she came into contact with the wall, she orbed out and concentrated on her destination.

..........................

Paige was wandering down the red and orange corridors of the magic school, remembering all the times she had met Gideon, someone she trusted, someone she admired, that as until she found out he had tried to kill her nephew.

Fuming at the thought of the man who had tried to destroyed what Piper and Leo had worked for.

She stopped outside two great oak doors and entered the library.

She glanced at the marble floor, the high ceiling and the stained glass windows, although she did not pay much attention towards the room's beautiful decorations.

She walked straight into an isle labelled 'DEMONS'. She thought once again of Gideon, who had always showed up whenever they needed help. _Well, guess I'm on my own_, she thought, randomly grabbing a book of the shelf.

Paige just flicked through every book she found, determined to find anything on Dravenous.

After about half an hour of standing up, she got uncomfortable and grabbed a large stack of books and went to a vacated table.

It felt like centuries digging through the old dusty volumes of demons, her heart leapt every time she saw the letter 'd' and then plummeted when she found out it was describing a different demon.

Someone nudged her and she turned to see a smiling student, holding some books.

"Miss Halliwell, nice to see you, why aren't you teaching anymore?"

Paige studied the girl before answering. She was short and had very long, thick, wavy brown hair. She had paper white skin and deep brown eyes. She must have only been around seventeen.

"What is your name?" Paige asked nicely, hoping to find out why she had been interrupted.

"Yané." The beautiful girl answered.

Paige allowed herself to smile at the young girl, whilst indicating to the vacant seat beside her. "That's a pretty name." She said, as the young woman sta beside her.

"In answer to your question, I just haven't had the time." Paige hoped she sounded polite, but she didn't want to pursue the subject.

Yané must have noticed this, so she just nodded and opened the book she was carrying. Noticing Paige's enquiring look, Yané started to speak again.

"I have an essay to write on magically induced powers and I managed to find this book on some demon who can duplicate himself, so..."

The young woman cut of as she saw Paige's face.

Paige felt so elated; sometimes you just had to have good luck. "The gods are with me today!" Paige muttered under her breath.

"Can I borrow that please?" Paige asked politely, not waiting for an answer, she grabbed the book and started to tug at it.

Yané started to scream insults at her, demanding her book, but she ignored them. _I'll tell her later_, she vowed to herself. Suddenly, Paige felt excruciating pain on her cheek and found herself on the floor. She looked up and saw Yané's retreating back.

Paige started to curse under her breath, holding a hand to her swollen cheek, just where the heavy book had hit it. "Maybe the gods aren't with me today at all."

Paige stood up and tried to ignore the looks she was receiving, she even ignored the librarian having a go at her for hauling have the demon section under one table.

She quickly ran from the room, hoping to avoid any more accidents. She sprinted out of the library and orbed, while still running, with the heavy book under her arm...

............................

There we go, did you enjoy that? Was it okay? I know it got a bit stupid at the end, but sometimes a bit of slapstick never hurt anyone. Let me know what you think please, pretty please?!?!

So until next time, (which shall be soon!) All I have to say is:

YAY! HALF TERM!!!!!!

Dan


	8. Chapter Seven

I would like to apologize to triquetraperson for saying that it snowed in the last chapter. I really had no idea it didn't snow there! It makes sense now I think about it, so I am really sorry for that.

Also thank you for the reviews, I read them all and they always make me smile, to know you took the time to review :-)

Well, there are only a couple of chapters left, so enjoy!

Let's crack on shall we? (By the way this chapter doesn't follow the plot; it's just a bonding between Prue and Paige, as requested by garfield)

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Paige appeared in the living room with the heavy book under her arm; she looked around and spotted Prue walking towards her. She placed the book on the living room coffee table.

Paige allowed a smile to enter her face and immediately vanquished it; her face felt like it was on fire due to the book that had been slammed into her face.

Prue was wearing figure hugging jeans and a blue tank top, her clothes. She found that she didn't mind her sister borrowing them at all. Prue seemed to notice Paige looking at her clothes, she smiled apologetically,

"I'm really sorry Paige, no one else's clothes fit me, so I just borrowed these, you don't mind do you?" Prue glanced over to her looking apprehensive.

Paige allowed her amusement to show on her face at her sister's uneasiness, but at the same time, felt a little uneasy, knowing that her older sister was wary of her.

"Not at all, Prue, you can borrow my clothes all week if you want." Paige smiled and tried to put her sister at ease, but she still heard the concealed sigh that escaped Prue's full lips.

"Prue, I am not a monster you know, it's just... that I've, well..." Paige glanced at Prue, this time a little apprehensive. Prue motioned to the sofa and they both sat down next to each other.

Prue fiddled with a necklace that hung from her neck, it was then she realised that this was hers. "My mother gave me that when I turned 15; she said it would always bring me good luck, and that I would carry their love for me wherever I go. When they died, I didn't wear it anymore. I didn't want to think of what I had lost..."

Prue smiled sympathetically and moved to take it off. Paige placed her hand gently on Prue's. "Keep it. This way I know that I and you will always be close, even if I barely know you."

Prue allowed her smile to grew, "Thanks Paige, it means a lot to me..."

Paige could tell that there was something on her mind. Let there be no more secrets between us, Paige thought. She nodded encouragingly and waited for Prue to speak.

"What was it you were going to say a minute ago?"

Paige sighed and fiddled with the cuff on her striped cardigan. She did not want to keep anything from Prue.

Strengthening her resolve, Paige started to speak.

"I've always felt a little overshadowed by you." Paige noted Prue's surprised expression but ploughed on, thinking that Prue could hate her later. "When I first met Phoebe and Piper, they were distant with me, like they only tolerated me because of the fact that with them I could avenge your death. I felt used, almost scared, but for the first time in my life, I was with my real family, so I decided I would play their game for a while, to convince myself that I did not need them."

Paige let the tears flow down her porcelain cheeks and did not look at Prue. Her words almost failed her with sobs, but she was determined to tell her sister what she felt.

"I found that we had a lot in common, I started to like them and then love them as sisters, as best friends, but I always maintained my distance. I never wanted to replace you, but I wanted a family so badly. I was never wanted, I could see that. After my foster parents died I just wanted to die, I was alone. But now I've me you, it feels like, like, that... I feel unwanted, shunned to one side."

Paige couldn't go on. The sobs wrecked through her, echoing around the room. She felt an arm slide across her shoulder and she leaned into Prue._ Heck, I don't care if she hates me, I need support right now._

Prue started to speak to her. "Paige, you were always wanted, always, when me, Piper and Phoebe grew up, it always felt like someone was missing. We used to pretend that we had another sister, granted she was just a doll, but what we wanted was, you."

Paige cried harder at this news, knowing she was missed, wanted. She realised Prue was speaking to her again. "Mum always looked sad when she saw as play with our 'sister'. She missed you, Grams missed you, and Sam missed you. You have never replaced me; you have brought this family back together. You saved us, you strengthened my memory."

Paige stopped crying and looked up at her sister. She sat up and embraced, and feared to let go of the completed family she always wanted. She saw Prue smiling over her shoulder and glanced behind her to see her mum and Grams standing in the doorway, both beaming at the oldest and youngest finally becoming what they should have had years ago. Sisters.

............

Ah, there you go. I had a lump in my throat writing this, I usually don't get emotional like this, but you know, a guy's gotta write, what a guy's gotta write.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this. PLEASE REVIEW. So, until next time,

Dan


	9. Chapter Eight

Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I have finished one of my other stories so I could finish this one. However, I got an idea for another story so this got pushed to one side.

Also I would like to apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I am usually very good and get stressed when other people misspell or are grammatically incorrect, but it is usually after nine when I write this. My brain usually switches off at nine (sad isn't it?).

Well here it is, the main plot continues now, the last chapter was a requested, fluff chapter. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Paige grabbed the book from the coffee table as soon as she had changed from her now tattered clothes. Her sisters and Leo were waiting in the solarium for Paige's discovery. _Hope it is worth it_, she thought to herself.

She entered the white room to find everyone staring at her. She sat on a sofa in between Wyatt and Leo, who had Chris on his lap. Victor had gone home earlier that afternoon, promising to come back before Prue disappeared again.

Paige smoothed out her low cut pink dress and nervously fiddled with a lock of hair that somehow had escaped hairspray.

"People, as you know, I have found this book which someone has informed tells us about magically infused powers, and presumably how to get rid of them. Before I look in this, I need to know how everything worked out with you lot while I was away." Paige spoke in her best formal voice, hoping that within the next few hours they could find the answer to their latest crisis.

Piper spoke up first, breaking the silence that had filled the room like a noxious gas. "Well I tired to see what was under that smudge in the book, but I couldn't read it. Any spells were deflected because of the spells cast on the book itself."

Paige sighed, hoping that Phoebe had better news.

She turned to her older sister then, looking at her curled dark hair, trying to see in her expression whether or not she had good news.

Taking her queue, Phoebe started to speak to the group, "Well, I tired a spell on the clone upstairs. There was a kind of flash so I 'killed' it anyway. That is why we have another one up there. He must have a force field or something protecting him. I haven't tried a potion yet, I would have no idea what to put into it..."

_Great, more bad news_, Paige thought. Luckily, she had some news that might brighten the atmosphere a little.

"Well, I have managed to find a book on who I presume is Dravenous, even if it is not, it should help us because it is about a guy with magically induced duplication. I haven't looked at it yet, so here we go..."

With her final words, the young woman leaned to a wicker table in front of her couch where the heavy book was.

The book itself looked old. It had a thick red leather cover with gold writing on the front. The pages were stained with time. Needless to say, the whole thing looked as if it would fall apart any moment.

Gently picking up the book, Paige opened the book to the first page. All hopes died as she looked at the beautiful calligraphy. It was in Latin. Flipping the pages only confirmed her theory.

She looked grimly up at her sisters and brother-in-law, who were leaned forwards in the chairs looking nervous. "Does anyone read Latin?"

Phoebe shook her head no. Paige expected that, like herself, Phoebe had never been Miss Academic. Piper also shook her head. This surprised Paige a little because as Phoebe had told her, Piper had been a nerd. Piper looked embarrassed, "I took Spanish instead," she said quickly. Leo also shook his head.

Prue however nodded. Her oldest sister looked at everyone quickly. "I may be a bit rusty though." Paige was in no mood to care. She thrust the ancient tome at Prue and stared expectantly at her to start reading.

Prue started to read the book. Followed by thirty minutes of silence except the occasional cough, giggle of Wyatt or flipping of pages.

After another hour Piper decided that they should eat something and went off to the kitchen to prepare something, quickly followed by Phoebe who said she would help.

This left Prue, Paige, Leo and his sons sitting in the beautiful room. Prue was still reading and after a quick assessment made by Paige, she was only a quarter of the way through the book.

No one wanted to rush Prue along, knowing full well that if she missed anything, there heads would be on the line. Literally.

Another dull hour passed with Prue only half way through the book. Piper announced dinner, leaving Prue to read the book. Paige had tried to talk to Prue, but Prue just shooed her away, too immersed in her reading.

Whenever Piper had time to cook, dinner was a delicious meal. Today Piper had prepared a home made Spaghetti Bolognese with home made garlic bread. It seemed Piper had taken as much time preparing the food as possible, to avoid entering the solarium with an occupied Prue for company.

After fastening Wyatt in his high chair, and taking Chris to his cot, Paige sat down for the meal.

The extended family laughed, talked and caught up with each other, another reason why Paige loved these meals so much. The main course was followed by a sumptuous Apple Crumble, Phoebe's one and only speciality.

Paige found herself in the eye of the storm. The brief clam before hell broke loose again. They still had a few days to destroy the new potential leader of the underworld.

Prue entered the peaceful room about four hours after she had started to read the ancient book. The dishes had been cleared, children sent to bed. The adults were enjoying a few drinks, non-alcoholic of course.

Paige noticed the bags forming under her oldest sister's eyes, the frizzy hair that must have had a hand wander through it about fifty times and most noticeably, the huge smile present on her face.

She had good news, hopefully the news they had all been waiting for.

Paige motioned to the chair next to her, indicating where the raven haired beauty should sit. Prue took her hint and ungraciously dumped herself in the chair.

Without saying a word, the older woman grabbed the bottle of drink from the tale, grabbed an empty glass and poured herself some. Prue knocked back the glass in one and looked at everyone. "Needs more alcohol." She grunted.

Everyone laughed at Prue's disgust for the mellow drink. Piper left the table to get Prue some food. This left several tense minutes of silence. Prue did not want to start the inevitable discussion without Prue.

Piper finally entered the room and pushed a plate of hot spaghetti in front of Prue. Prue grunted in thank you and started to eat.

Halfway through her meal, she became aware of the gazes that she held. Deciding to abandon her meal, Prue started to discuss her findings.

"Luckily, the book has a potion to take away his duplication power. Then a simple power of three spell should finish him off. I, however, do not want to take that risk. I think we need to make a potion from his flesh like we did for Cole and use that and a spell."

Paige was felt her heart soar at this news, only to have it plummet back to earth with a crash. _There is always a catch_, she thought.

"What's the catch?" Piper asked, voicing Paige's own concerns.

Prue made a sound that could only mean that there was a catch. "Yes, well, the potion needs to be made at quarter moon, which is tonight, which is okay, only we haven't got any of the ingredients. We might have some, but most are too complicated."

"It could be worse." Phoebe reasoned.

Leo interrupted there happy minds with the dreaded whitelighter phrase. "I will need to check with the elders, start the potion, Paige and Prue can handle that. Phoebe, you start the spell, which leaves Piper to make the vanquishing potion."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Leo's instructions, the man himself was now preparing himself for orbing. "Remember to test the potion on the guy's upstairs." The resulting white lights told Paige that he had orbed to the heaven's above.

Paige stood up, quickly followed by her sisters. "Well, let's get cracking then." She said, knowing that there was no chance she was going to rest her tired head tonight...

.............................

There, hope that was okay. More action in the next chapter I promise. This was kind of the last talking one, the one where you find out about all the important stuff.

Just in case anyone is wondering I named the demon after my favourite author on this site, (well one of them!) Draven Star. I just kind of made it sound more demon like.

Again, I apologise if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes above. I have checked, but I may have missed some. Anyways, till next time,

Dan.


	10. Chapter Nine

As it took so long for my last update, I have decided I will get a move on!! Special thanks to all reviewers, you make my day!! I know the last chapter was a little sucky, but this time it will be better. There is one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue, so enjoy!!!

I was thinking maybe I should write this story again from Prue's point of view as a kind of stand along story; it would be from after her death to well, now. I can't think of a good enough plot for a sequel, (if you have any plz tell me!!!!) So if you like my idea let me know!

Big thanks to PrUe AnD AnDy! Who has reviewed nearly every chapter I have posted. Thank you!!!!!! And also to kytana who has reviewed both this story and my tomb raider one, thanks a lot!! (I am also on her favourite author's list!!) I'm sorry your story got deleted! Right, I'll shut up now.

Well let's start shall we?

**CHAPTER NINE**

Paige rummaged among the various jars to find billing's root. It didn't help that she had no idea what it was. She had assumed that it would be clearly labelled, like all of the ingredients in the potion's store, thanks to Piper and her organisational skills. Giving up she decided to ask Prue who was also in the cheery kitchen with her.

"Prue, what and where is billing's root?" Paige emerged from the head height cupboard to see a smirking Prue. _Right, okay_, she thought to herself.

To her surprise, Prue went straight to Piper's herb self and picked off a bottle of powdered ginger root. Prue was scowling at the bottle, "I guess powdered will have to do."

Paige cleared her throat noisily, trying to get the raven haired witch's attention. Prue walked over to her and handed over the herb bottle. "Billing's root is more commonly called ginger. We found that out when Phoebe was making a stripping potion for Cole. I guess it is the same principle..."

Paige laughed at her sister's preoccupied state and walked to the island in the middle of the small kitchen.

She grabbed a small set of scales and the herb and poured out exactly one ounce, just as the book described, or so Prue told her. Paige threw the orange powder into the saucepan they were using to make the concoction.

The potion was one of the most complicated Paige had ever seen. It required the mixture to be stirred so many times, in a certain direction. The heat had to be exactly 30 degrees or the potion would be a complete waste of time. Prue seemed to take this pressure on herself and she alone made sure everything was perfect.

Prue added some indescribable substance and the potion exploded. Literally.

Paige found herself on the floor, unable to see because her dark hair obstructed her eyesight. Prue helped her up, looking very wind swept. "If the potion is bright pink, we have done our job."

Paige nodded in acknowledgement and approached the saucepan that was still smoking. The potion inside was a Barbie pink colour. Paige screamed in delight and hugged her older sister.

Piper walked into the cheery room and stopped walking as soon as she saw Paige and Prue hugging with blown back hair and grilled clothes.

_We must look stupid_, Paige thought, breaking apart from Prue. She took the potion off the heat. She poured it into five vials that were on the side, careful not to spill any.

Paige glanced at Piper who was rummaging in one of the white drawers that lined the kitchen. Paige gasped as she withdrew a butcher's knife. Piper turned around at her gasp and smiled humourlessly. "Need a tissue sample."

Paige nodded in recognition and grabbed on of the vials. Forming a plan, she started to speak. "We'll toss this at one of the copies upstairs. This way you can get a tissue sample, kill him and he will not duplicate." _If the potion works, _she thought to herself.

Piper nodded and they left the kitchen and stormed up the stairs to the attic. Phoebe was sitting in her room writing a power of three spell. Noticing this, Paige asked a question to Prue, "Will Piper's potion be enough to kill Dravenous?"

Piper playfully glared at this remark but did not comment. Prue smiled at her sister's reaction and addressed Paige. "It's only a copy so it should be enough."

Paige nodded and climbed the steps to the attic.

The wreckage of the attic slipped into view. The three women ran into the centre of the room, noticing that the crystal cages had been deactivated and that the inhabitants were now gone.

Paige started to search through the wreckage while Piper and Prue went to salvage the vanquishing potion.

She felt a clammy hand cover her mouth. She spun on her heel to be greeted with the tattooed face of Dravenous. Unluckily for the demon, Paige knew that there was no chance of success in his plan.

She smashed the pink potion on his back, releasing his grip on her. "Piper, Prue!"

Paige yelled to get her sister's attention as she kicked the demon in the gut.

The tattooed demon fell to the ground, landing on the remnants of a dresser. Prue stepped into battle with the knife, quickly slicing the demon's right ear off.

The potential source screamed in agony as Prue grabbed the severed ear from the floor. _Nice_, Paige thought, noticing the blood dripping onto the floor.

The black skinned fiend stood up and prepared to fight. Unluckily for him, Piper had put some of his ear in the potion she held. The crimson liquid flung across the room in its glass vial.

The demon burst to flame before their eyes. Soon the attic was filled with the acrid smell of burning flesh.

Piper coughed, allowing herself to smile at their victory. "Well, at least it works"

Paige could not share her optimism. "There are still two more of them out there."

Prue nodded to Paige, before turning to address Phoebe who had entered the room. "What happened?" She said, noticing the destroyed attic.

Paige had to laugh at Phoebe's complete lack of knowledge over the matter. Piper and Prue looked at her like she was mad, but they joined in laughing as they realised the funny side of the situation.

.................

For the second time that evening Paige weighed out ginger. The other two clones had presumably destroyed the potion they had concocted in their bid for freedom.

Paige threw in the ginger, careful to keep back as the simmering liquid burst into flame. Phoebe coughed as she peered into the smoking saucepan. "Pink." She acknowledged.

The escape of the two clones had put them in a rather dire situation. They must have known what the potion was for, so they can try and find a way to protect themselves. Secondly, the must have notified the real Dravenous, meaning that they had to leave for the underworld as soon as possible.

Paige sighed as she saw Piper pour the second batch into new vials. They each had two stripping potions each and everyone had a vanquishing potion. Phoebe also had the common sense to re-write he spell onto four separate pieces of paper

They had all changed into black trousers and black tank tops. The underworld was hot and humid. The air had the horrible stench of unwashed bodies and form her past experiences, she deducted that it was very dark. The outfits had the bonus of being comfortable, flexible and they even added as a bit of camouflage in the darker reaches of hell.

Piper had taken her sons to Daryl's wife for protection. With Leo gone and Piper going to hell, their safety mattered to everyone.

Paige flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and grabbed a vial. "Let's go, shall we?" She murmured, to be responded by looks of both apprehension and terror.

............................

The next chapter has the major battle and the trip to the underworld. There will be a small twist at the end.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, I would like to hear from you!!!

Just want to say one thing...

I HATE COURSEWORK, MOCK EXAMS, HOMEWORK........ETC.

Sorry about that,

Dan.


	11. Chapter Ten

This is it. The final chapter. There will be an epilogue after this but this is the end of the main plot.

I'm not going to say much right now, but thanks for the reviews everyone!!! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!!!

**CHAPTER TEN**

The underworld materialised in front of her eyes. The dark red walls gave off a claustrophobic feeling, one of her biggest fears. She felt like there was no escape, and if they failed, there wouldn't be.

Paige scolded herself for looking on the negative and forced herself to look forward and try to determine where to go and how to get there.

The room she had orbed them too was small, dark and had an unpleasant smell that caused her to gag.

Phoebe was looking around the only exit, determining if there arrival had been unnoticed. Several moments of tensed silence followed, waiting to see if a legion of demons would be sent their way.

Eventually, Phoebe turned back to the group and gave a strained smile. Paige relaxed, visibly and allowed her mind to form a plan.

"Right, we have to stay together. After a couple of trips here I know the lay of the land, but nowhere near enough to find Dravenous. However, my guess is that he will be in the Source's chambers waiting for his coronation so I suggest we try there."

Everyone nodded to her plan except Prue who looked apprehensive of the idea. Paige raised an eyebrow at her, motioning her to speak her doubt. Prue tossed her long plait over her shoulder and looked directly at Paige.

"Do we know where that is?" She asked in her no nonsense manner. Paige had to admire the woman's determination. Paige opened her mouth to answer when a guard walked into the room.

Everyone tensed with fear of the intrusion but Paige already had an idea. The dark skinned man walked up to the group of women, pausing to admire their figures. "What are four lovely young ladies like you doing in a sacrificing room?"

Paige winced at the unlucky turn of events but Piper stepped forward before she could mumble.

The older woman stepped forward and drew her hair form its ponytail. She flicked it over her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips.

Piper then walked up to the guard and placed a hand on his chest. "Getting dirty." Piper said in an infatuating tone. Paige had to stop herself from giggling at the sight of Piper trying to buy their way out of here with her body.

Catching on, the other three girls also pulled their hair free and hugged up to the guard all mumbling things about his physique.

"We are Dravenous' new play toys. Would you take us for a ride over there?" Phoebe asked into the man's ear, knowing full well that they had him right where they wanted him.

The speechless guard nodded and motioned them out of the room. Paige hung back as the others sucked up to the infatuated guard. She had decided to get the lay of the land in case they had to try and lose Dravenous in his maze. It took her only a few seconds to realise that any attempt to outrun the enemy was futile.

She caught up to the group as the guard turned a corner. Paige felt her heart catch in her throat as she entered the room.

Demons lined the council chambers. In the middle of the room in an intricately carved throne was an attractive man wearing a cloak. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He reminded Paige of Cole when he was in his human form.

_Oh my God, that is Dravenous in his human form_, she thought, just noticing the other two clones standing behind him.

She tensed when she realised he would recognise them from their encounter before. She saw one of the clones bend down to speak in his ear. The real Dravenous started to smile.

_Oh this is not good_, she thought to herself. The attractive demon stood up and walked towards the women. He stopped just in front or Paige. "You find me attractive don't you?" He said in a silky voice. Paige scoffed and looked back into his eyes.

"Physically yes, but being the most evil guy on the planet is a major turn off." Paige said coolly, knowing that she was aggravating him more.

The demon flushed a little but stared back at her. He leaned in and touched her cheek. Paige could feel the electricity run through her body at this touch but wiled herself not to dwell on it.

"What are you doing here Paige? You and the Charmed ones, and a deceased sister. What do you hope to achieve?"

Paige hid her surprise of him knowing her name and glanced at her sisters who were poised for battle. She then glanced over his shoulder to see all the demons tense.

The fate of her sisters rested o her words, and for the first time in her life as a witch she didn't feel nervous at the prospect of becoming a pile of dust.

"I hope to achieve a good deed in the next hour or so, hopefully stopping the man before me becoming the new Source of Evil."

Paige gave a sarcastic smile and grabbed a potion from her pocket. She slid it behind he back and concealed it with her hand.

Dravenous stepped back form her and looked around at the demons around him. "So be it." He whispered in a menacing voice.

To her surprise all the demons fired at Dravenous and his clones. Then they all shimmered out, probably to protect their own lives.

Paige looked at the fallen man in front of her and wondered if it could have been that easy.

Before her sight, the man stood back and split into two. The two clones did the same. I_t never is simple_, she thought to herself.

"Quick, before he gets more!" Phoebe shouted to the group. Paige threw her potion at one of the men standing before her. Prue, Piper and Phoebe did the same. Without pausing to see if it had worked, she grabbed another vial and smashed it at one of the demons that did not get hit.

Clearly enraged, the clones and Dravenous all turned into the green tattooed monster they had grown to detest.

Without pausing to think, Paige dove into battle. She lunged at one of the clones and kicked him in the chest.

They battled for a few furious minutes before she was knocked to the floor. Paige struggled to breathe as the demon put his foot on her chest.

Running out of air, Paige awaited her fate. The clone charged an energy ball, his face contorted with malice.

Knowing what to do, she used her last ounce of strength to summon the energy ball to her hand. It dissipated into white sparks and reappeared in her hand. Taking aim she threw it.

The clone stepped back from her in shock before bursting into flame.

Coughing, she stepped back up and looked at the scene before her. There were three demons left standing, each battling with one of her sisters. It was impossible to tell which one the real Dravenous was.

Paige flung her now dirty hair over her shoulder and brushed a few strands out of her face. She watched as Phoebe levitated and kicked a demon in the head before it convulsed in to flame. Confused by the behaviour of this demon, she walked back into the battle where the last remaining demon was.

"Time to die." Paige said to him. She flung a bottle of crimson liquid at the demon and watched as he burned into flame.

Exhausted from the battle, Paige collapsed to the floor and regained her breath.

Phoebe looked around the room, clearly upset about something. "We didn't even read the spell." She said to the group. Piper looked confused before realisation hit Paige like a runaway train. She was about to yell but a clammy hand stifled her.

"Well, what a display" The person who was holding her said. Paige recognised his silky voice as Dravenous.

Prue turned towards her and was horrified at Paige's predicament. Dravenous slid an arm around her and started to talk again. "Thanks to you, your sister will die. There is nothing you can do. If you throw the potion and say the spell, it will kill both of us."

Phoebe and Piper gave up their potions, looking defeated. Paige wanted to cry out and say that they should kill her for the sake of everyone. Prue however looked her in the eye before saying, "Sorry Paige."

Her oldest sister threw the potion at them. The red liquid seemed to not affect her, but Dravenous was writhing in pain. "Orb Paige!" Prue yelled.

Feeling dumb because she had not thought of that, she orbed out of the situation and joined her sisters who were already reading the spell.

"Evil Demon now be gone,

The corruption you spread will be undone.

Vanish from the face of earth,

So we can celebrate in mirth!"

Paige watched the demon twist and turn, skin melting from the effects of the spell. Eventually he was gone. All that remained was a nasty burn in the ground.

Tired and hungry, Paige grabbed her sisters' hands and orbed out.

.....................

Paige felt fully refreshed and happy as she sat in the living room, catching up on some well deserved chilling out.

She felt comfortable in her nightgown, watching a comedy with her three older sisters on the couch. Paige snuggled closer to Piper, who was crying with laughter as the main character walked into a lamppost while trying to chat up a girl.

The moment was somewhat ruined by Leo orbing in front of the TV.

The women started to scream in protest as Leo switched the TV off.

Leo turned to the women with a pained expression as if there was bad news.

"It is time for Prue to go." Leo said gently, knowing the pain he was causing the sisters.

Prue stood up in her long white dress, gazing sadly at them all. The past few days after the vanquish of Dravenous had been spent with Prue, watching her catch up with her nephews, with her Dad and just chilling out.

Paige knew this day would come and did not listen to Prue as she said goodbye to the sisters she grew up with.

Paige fell back to Earth when Prue stepped in front of her. Prue was wearing the necklace she gave her and wore a pained expression.

"Do you have to go?" Paige asked, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

"You know the answer to that Paige." Prue said kindly. Paige embraced her older sister and cried on her shoulder. "Goodbye Paige, my baby sister." Paige cried harder at these words and allowed herself to be brought into a hug with Phoebe and Piper who were also crying.

Prue gave a farewell wave as she grabbed Leo's hand and orbed out of their lives once again.

...........................

There we go, now go read the Epilogue!!!! Lol, only joking, you don't have to. I know a lot of people wanted Prue to stay in, but it just doesn't work. I preferred this ending more. Oh well, you can tell me if you disagree.

I'm sorry about the spell though, I'm not really a poet! (As you can tell!)

The final thanks are in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading,

Dan.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Well, here we go. The last ever update of this story.

Thanks are at the end of the Chapter.

**EPILOGUE**

Paige glanced in the mirror beside her bed. Her reflection showed a pale skinned woman with dark hair that was a splitting image of Prue Haliwell, her older sister.

It had been two weeks since Prue had left, and Paige felt that a huge part of her life was gone forever. Before she had met Prue she had felt a dull pain of what could have been, a pain that she had learned to live with. Now she had met Prue this pain was magnified and she couldn't help thinking it would be better if she had never met her at all.

Paige scolded herself for thinking that and lay down on her bed. She was in no mood to see the light of day, so she pretended that it was still night, when she could hide her feelings under the veil of darkness.

Allowing the hot tears to run their course, she realised that she loved her older sister, and would miss her every day, for the rest of her life.

.................

It's finished!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

A huge thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story.

Another huge thanks to those who have reviewed and hopefully will review after reading this chapter. Cough, hint, cough!!

I would also like to know if anyone wants to work with me on a sequel or if anyone wants to take this story and go from where I left off, because I have no idea about what I could include in a sequel, if I should even do one.

Well, I'm sure you've got better things to do than listen to me ramble on so I will finish here.

Thanks again for reading. I hope to write for you soon...

Dan.


	13. Epilogue

I'm BACK!

Lol.

That's right Ladies and Gentlemen, I am back with a new story, new storyline and with a new chapter. This was originally going to be another story, and was for a while, but I thought it would be better to have it as a second part to the story so that I could make references easier, sorry to anyone who has already read and reviewed this chapter, a new will be out soon, thanks.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Paige Matthews sighed as she struggled to complete all of her paperwork.

Even though the raven haired young woman knew what she was getting into, she didn't realise it would be this hard to do. She had always felt herself as a strong woman, not one who moaned over paperwork.

She flipped her plait over her shoulder, allowing the paper before her to become unblocked.

_Tried to make a potion to convert evil to good? What are these students thinking!_ She thought, leaving her office with the paper in her hand.

She walked briskly down the marble corridors, finding the right classroom almost immediately. For every Principal new the layout of their school.

She knocked on the door before stepping in, hoping to avoid disturbance.

The handsome young teacher who taught this lesson looked up at Paige with admiration in his eyes. The students, who were taking notes looked up at the intrusion, glad to escape from taking notes for a couple of minutes.

"Who in here is Robert Taylor?" She asked, as all eyes turned to look at a scruffy looking, attractive 16 year old.

He raised his hand in a cocky manner that Paige had begun to detest among teenagers.

"Can I have a word?" She said, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

She opened the door for him to exit with her. She stopped him the hallway and turned to face him directly.

"Why on earth were you inventing potions? You know how risky that can be, I'm afraid you are going to have a detention for this."

She was almost amused at the horror on his face, but then realised this was a good thing, for he might not misbehave in the future, well the near future anyway.

"But Miss Matthews, it works, at least I think so, I just need to test it, look I have some here." He answered quickly, whilst withdrawing a potion vile filled with a carmine fluid.

Paige stood there gaping at the student, but was at least a little impressed with his determination.

"Hey Paige!" A voice said, before she had time to reply.

Her sisters, Phoebe and Piper were walking down the hallway to see her; both dressed in their usual fashionable attire.

"Hey you guys, this is kind of a bad time." Paige said, motioning towards the student beside her.

"Oh we will come back later, sorry to interrupt, Ma'am." Piper said, knowing that Paige used to get incensed with that saying.

"No, its okay, just..."

Paige didn't finish her sentence, for Robert threw his vial at Piper and Phoebe's feet, before even they could react.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Paige, allowing her temper to control her actions for a few moments.

"Proving that bad can be good." Robert answered, looking satisfied.

"They are good witches you idiot. God knows what it does to good witches." Paige moaned at the boy, who looked immediately stricken at this development.

"Uh Oh" He said as the smoke that had been produced when the vial shattered dispersed allowing a clear view of Piper and Phoebe.

"Are you guys okay?" Paige asked hoping that her sisters didn't have any side effects.

"Never better." Phoebe said, as she launched a fireball at Paige.

"Crap." The tired Principal said as she dived out of the way

………………………….

There we go, I hope you liked it, just a little introduction to the next bit of the story here.

Dan.


End file.
